You and Me
by showobsessed
Summary: The adventures Kate and Castle face during their relationship. Kind of A/U


Kate awoke to someone placing gentle kisses on her neck. As her eyes flittered opened she could see Castle laying there staring at her.

"You'll never understand that it's creepy when you stare at me, will you?"

"I know you love the attention I give you, Kate."

Her eyebrows rose, "You can't prove that."

"Wanna bet?"

He quickly flipped himself so that he was hovering over her. She reached up as if she were about to kiss him and quickly detoured towards his ear.

"Bring it," she whispered.

He smiled. This is going to be fun he thought.

* * *

Alexis had just gotten off the elevator and was walking toward the front door. She had spent the night at Paige's the night before because her dad told her that he needed the loft to work on some Nikki Heat research. Much to her surprise she was about to find out that the research she thought he was doing wasn't what he was actually doing.

As Alexis walked in she threw her jacket in the coat closet and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Dad?"

There was no answer. He must be in his office she thought. Peaking through the glass doors she didn't see him in there. Then she heard something. It sounded like her dads laugh.

"Probably watching some stupid TV show in his room again," she thought to herself.

Alexis headed toward the stairs and started climbing them two by two eager to see what her dad was watching. She could hear voices coming from his room but when she opened the door to see what show was on she stopped in her tracks complete shock crossing her face. There was Detective Beckett and her dad in bed.

"Oh my God," Alexis screamed and turned to run back downstairs.

"Shit!" Castle cursed as he saw his daughter retreating from the doorway.

Kate's hands covered her face as her head fell back on the pillows. She couldn't believe Alexis had just caught her having sex with her dad.

"I'll be right back," Castle said as he threw on some clothes.

Kate just laid there still in shock from what had just happened.

* * *

Castle had gotten downstairs in time to see Alexis about to walk out the door.

"Lex, wait."

"Dad, I'm so scarred right now I can't even look at you."

"I'm so sorry you saw that, sweetie."

"I don't understand. You said you were doing Nikki Heat research."

"I was, but then Kate came over and I started doing, ahem, a different form of research."

"Ew! Dad stop I don't want to hear that," Alexis threw her hands over her ears.

At that moment Kate walked down the stairs in her yoga pants and a baggy shirt.

"Is everything ok?"

Both Castle's turned to look at her. While Castle was thinking that she looked gorgeous with the after sex glow Alexis was feeling bad for her. She looked so awkward standing there with her hair disheveled and arms crossed.

"Yea, we were just talking about how fun it'd be to make breakfast together," Alexis was gesturing at Castle and herself.

"I can make the eggs?" Kate suggested.

"I call the waffles," Castle's hand shot up into the air.

"I'll make the bacon then," Alexis finished.

Everyone started doing their own thing in the kitchen. It was mostly awkward silence until Alexis turned on the radio. What makes you beautiful was on and as it hit the chorus Alexis looked over at her dad and Kate. It had been officially 3 months since they had started dating. Even though they were older they acted like teenagers with the bubbly smiles and showing their pda. It didn't really bother Alexis though. She loved seeing her dad happy.

Just as the last of the chorus blared out of the speakers "You don't know you're beautiful" Castle dabbed some waffle mix on Kate's nose and she was laughing hysterically. She returned the favor of course and smeared some on his face. He tried to retaliate but Kate was too quick. All Alexis could do was stand there and watch the scene play out. Just as she was realizing that this is how she wanted every morning to be Kate came up behind her and smeared waffle mix on both of Alexis's cheeks.

"Hey," Alexis called out as she wiped the mix off her face.

"Don't blame me, Alexis. You have to keep your guard up at all times," Kate returned.

Before they knew it there was more waffle mix on them and in the kitchen than in the bowl. They all collapsed onto the floor and started laughing.

"How about we go somewhere and get waffles?" Castle asked.

"Sounds good," Kate and Alexis both said.

After everyone had cleaned off and gotten new clothes on they were ready to go. Castle and Kate walked hand in hand down the road as Alexis told them stories about the night before. Kate had no idea where they were going, but as long as she was with them she was happy.

* * *

"These are the best waffles I've ever had," Kate said as she took another bite.

"Mine are better," Castle teased her.

"I doubt it."

"Here try a bite," he said as he fed her a bite of his waffle.

"Mhmmm those are really good," Kate hummed.

"Kate, you should move in with us," Alexis spoke up.

Kate all but choked on the bite she had just taken and Castle just gawked at Alexis.

"Dad, don't look at me like that. You know that you've been thinking the same thing. It's not like I'm telling you two to get married. I just realized that I loved trying to make breakfast this morning with you both there and if Kate lived with us we could do it all the time."

Castle and Kate just stared at her. Not only because a 17 yr old had more guts to say what they wanted to say, but also because it was just so much.

"What do you say, Kate? Do you want to move in with Alexis and me?"

"Yea, yea I think I'd really like that."

"Really?" Castle asked.

"Yes, Rick I'd love to live with you two," she kissed him lightly on the lips.

This is going to be fun Alexis thought to herself.


End file.
